Teenage Dirtbags
by Akie-chan
Summary: Sasu/Naru. What would a hottie like Uchiha Sasuke want with Uzumaki Naruto... And what happens when the cool guy falls for the bullied blond? Contains, fluff, yaoi, light violence, character bashing and un-protected sex. Highschool fic. Rated M.
1. Chapter 1

**Rated M**

**Anime: Naruto Shippuden**

**Pairing: Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto**

**Contains: Yaoi/Mild Violence/Bad Language/Sex**

**Romance/Humour**

**Reviews are really appreciated!**

**Teenage Dirtbags  
**

Naruto sighed as he examined the bruise on his face in his bedroom mirror.

How long was this going to go on for... and how long could he continue to hide it? The bullies, the taunting and the abuse, how long could he put up with it?

Naruto shuffled towards his bed, throwing himself onto the messy sheets that lay in a heap on his small wooden bed. Naruto hissed between gritted teeth as he felt the cut on his cheek sting, quickly throwing a hand up and slapping it against his red cheek, to somehow block the pain. Naruto felt his chest begin to heave and tears roll down his cheeks, he wept. Crying, salty tears streaming down his red, bruised cheeks, Naruto clenched his puffy, red eyes shut tight, trying desperately to stop the tears and the soft sobs that escaped his throat as he cried.

A sudden knock at the door caused Naruto to leap out his skin... Who could that be? Nobody ever spoke to Naruto. He was only ever avoided, ignored and bullied. Naruto sat up on his bed, wiping his eyes with the back of his hands, drying them as he slowly shuffled towards the front door.

"Who is it?" Naruto asked, his voice trembling, small tears still falling from his eyes.

"It's me, Sasuke. Open up Naruto." Sasuke called from behind the wooden door.

Naruto let out a low snarl as his lips curled up as he hissed "What do you want, teme?"

Naruto heard a sigh from behind the door. "I just... well... I..." Sasuke stuttered, as he looked for words, before saying "I have ramen, and some cake too."

Naruto's eyes widened at the words of 'Ramen' and 'cake' with that, he immediately unlocked the door, swinging it open to reveal Sasuke at the entrance carrying a small plastic bag in his right hand.

Sasuke had his left hand ruffling through his raven black hair, his eyes flicked up quickly to Naruto's. His face fell into a worried crease as he stared at Naruto with wide dark eyes.

"Naruto...!" Sasuke whispered softly "W-What happened? Are you okay...?" He asked, concerned from the sight of Naruto's bruised cheeks and swollen eyes.

Naruto in shock, suddenly realised, he quickly threw his hands up to his face, attempting to hide his cut and beaten face.

"It's n-nothing." Naruto replied.

"It doesn't look like nothing to me!" Sasuke snapped, his voice was suddenly darker. He stormed through Naruto's front door, slamming it shut behind him, stepping closer to Naruto, holding a hand out to the blonde's face.

Naruto stepped back quickly, not letting Sasuke get too close.

Sasuke realised he was probably going too fast, trying to get closer to Naruto in a hurry, he dropped his hand down, letting it fall gently to his side.

"Well I came here to have some ramen and cake... so erm, yeah I'll set it up?" Sasuke said, pointing to the cooker and small kitchen in the corner of Naruto's apartment.

"Oh... yeah, thanks." Naruto replied shyly. Naruto didn't know why Sasuke had come over, but the company was nice, and it was even nicer that company had brought over one of Naruto's favourite things.

Sasuke strolled over to the dark wooden counter in Naruto's kitchen, placing the plastic bag on the surface of the counter. He removed the ramen and cake out the bag, putting the cake into Naruto's fridge, which contained only cartons of milk. After finding a safe place to put the cake, Sasuke shoved it in carefully, then returned back to prepare the ramen.

Sasuke had saw Naruto rushing home earlier, with tears in his eyes when he was heading to the grocery store, so he decided he would get ramen and go see Naruto... and find out why he was so upset. As well as tell him something he desperately wanted Naruto to know...

Sasuke prepared the ramen silently, often looking back at Naruto from the corner of his eye. The blonde sat quietly on his bed, staring at the floor. Sasuke decided not to say anything until he had eaten some ramen and cheered up a little.

"It's done." Sasuke called to Naruto.

"Oh, okay." Naruto replied as he walked over to the table, pulled up a chair to the table and plonked himself down in the chair.

Sasuke placed a large bowl of ramen in front of Naruto, Naruto inhaled the smell of the cooked ramen Sasuke made "Smells good Sasuke!" the blonde said, his tone already lit up.

Sasuke smiled softly as he watched Naruto's hand grab the chopsticks.

"Thanks, baka." Sasuke replied, in a gentle tone as he sat opposite the blonde, a bowl of ramen also in front of him.

Naruto stared at Sasuke with bright blue eyes as he sat down at the table.

"What is it Naruto?" Sasuke asked rather dazed.

"...Nothing." Naruto replied looking down at his ramen "This smells delicious!"

"Well, what are you waiting for, eat." Sasuke spoke as he picked up his chopsticks.

Naruto nodded swiftly, and without hesitation slurped up the ramen noodles. Sasuke watched the blonde eat, while slowly working at his own bowl of ramen.

Naruto threw his head back as he slurped all the sauce from his miso pork ramen.

"Aaahhh! That was really good Sasuke!" Naruto exhaled a large grin on the blonde's face.

Sasuke smiled softly at the blonde, his bowl of ramen was still half full "How about some desert?" He asked Naruto as he stood up, picking up Naruto's bowl of ramen then his own.

"Yeah! What cake did you get Sasuke?" Naruto asked eagerly.

Sasuke smiled in relief, he seemed much happier than he was before.

"Strawberry cake" Sasuke replied as he dropped the ramen bowls into the sink.

"Mmm, sounds awesome!" The blonde replied, licking his lips.

Sasuke rinsed the dishes before going to the fridge and pulling out the small white box and placing it upon the counter. He cut out two slices, placing each on two separate plates. The bigger slice on Naruto's and a smaller portion on his plate, Sasuke wasn't a fan of sweet cakes or candy.

"Here you go." Sasuke said as he shuffled Naruto's plate to him on the other side of the table.

Naruto quickly dug his fork into the cake, as he began to eat. Sasuke watched Naruto, watching his face. He ran his eyes over the scratches and black bruises on the blonde's cheeks.

"You haven't touched your cake Sasuke? Is something wrong with it?" Naruto mumbled to Sasuke, his cheeks stuffed with strawberry cake.

"No, it's fine. Do you want it?" Sasuke asked the blonde as he shuffled it across to him.

"Really?" The blonde asked, his eyes widened with delight "Thanks Sasuke!"

"Say, Naruto...?"

"Hmm... Yes Sasuke, what is it?" Naruto replied, wiping the pink frosting from his mouth.

"H-how did you get that cut on your cheek?"

Naruto's eyes widened and he quickly threw his hand up to his face again.

"I said it's nothing!" He snarled at the Uchiha.

"Really... nothing? Doesn't look like nothing." Sasuke replied, his tone was now flat.

"Really... it's nothing..." Naruto whimpered into the palm of his hand as his eyes shifted away from Sasuke's serious gaze.

Naruto screwed his eyes shut, as he felt the tears start to fall from his eyes, suddenly Naruto felt a soft hand on his cheek, sudden contact caused Naruto's eyes to flick open.

It was Sasuke... his eyes right in front of Naruto's.

"Sasuke..." Naruto whimpered

"Shhh" Sasuke whispered as his eyes closed, he slowly pushed his lips against Naruto's.

Naruto gasped as he felt the warmth of Sasuke's breathe on his lips.

"S-Sasuk-!" Naruto gasped, but his words were cut off as Sasuke's lips connected with Naruto's trembling lips.

Sasuke's lips were soft, their lips pressed together for a few seconds. Naruto's eyes slowly shut as he relaxed and his hand slowly trailed up to Sasuke's arm.

Naruto's fingers slid up the Uchiha's toned arm, sliding under his sleeve, until Naruto's fingertips were in contact with the bare skin of Sasuke's shoulder.

Sasuke gasped at the sudden gentle touch, pulling back from Naruto's lips.

Naruto's eyes flicked open. He looked at Sasuke, dazed at his reaction.

"Sasuke?"

Sasuke sat on the floor, his hand grasping at his shoulder. He was shocked that Naruto reacted to his kiss.

"Sasuke..." The blonde whispered as he slowly knelt onto the ground to Sasuke, crawling to the Uchiha boy, shocked and dazed. Shuffling himself towards Sasuke, the blonde purred "Sasuke."

Naruto's knee was in between Sasuke's legs and a hand was resting next to Sasuke's bottom on the wooden floor.

"Sasuke..." The blonde repeated, staring into Sasuke's eyes with wide blue eyes.

Sasuke swallowed the lump forming in his throat, hearing the blonde say his name like this, so filled with lust made him feel hot...

Naruto rubbed his nose against Sasuke, his eyes closed, he purred again, "Sasuke..." Sasuke still couldn't believe what was happening. Naruto was reacting to his kiss, could he feel the same way Sasuke did?

Naruto's lips rubbed against Sasuke's, the blonde pressed his lips against Sasuke's parted lips. Placing a gentle kiss on them, he pulled his lips away slightly, before running his tongue along the Uchiha's bottom lip. Sasuke's lip trembled and he felt a tingling shiver run up his spine.

"Sasuke" Naruto whispered against Sasuke's lips before pressing his lips against Sasuke's again, slowly sliding his tongue between Sasuke's lips.

Sasuke parted his lips a little more allowing Naruto more access into his mouth, slowly licking the tip of Sasuke's tongue, Naruto glided his tongue in, exploring the inside of Sasuke's mouth, Sasuke repeated, doing the same for Naruto, as they slowly explored the caverns of their mouths, tasting one another. Naruto tasted like miso ramen, strawberry cake... and behind those was a distinct sweet taste, sweet taste, which was Naruto.

Their hands began to wonder over the other's body, slowly gliding down arms, through tangled locks and around waists and backs. They explored each other's body and mouths, but Sasuke wanted to explore another part of Naruto...

Sasuke slowly pulled away from Naruto's wet lips, saliva connected their lips.

"Naruto..." Sasuke gasped, catching his breath "I-I love you..." He whispered, running his fingers through Naruto's blonde locks.

Naruto stared back into Sasuke's lust filled, soft eyes "Sasuke!" He gasped, Naruto pushed his lips against Sasuke's once more, then wrapping his arms around the Uchiha's neck "I love you too!" He muffled into the nape of Sasuke's neck.

Sasuke smiled softly, feeling the warmth of Naruto, wrapping his arms around Naruto, embracing him in his arms.

"I'm glad."

Naruto smiled and laughed lightly, "Yeah, me too."

"Naruto...?" Sasuke asked calmly.

"Hm, yes Sasuke?" Naruto asked pulling his head from Sasuke's shoulder, looking back at the Uchiha. "What is it?"

"Well Naruto, I like you... a lot and you like me the same right?"

"Right." The blonde replied grinning.

"Well, when two people like each other a lot, they share those feelings don't they?" Sasuke asked again.

"Ummm, yeah, I think so." Naruto replied a little confused.

"Naruto... I want to share my feelings with you..." Sasuke said, leaning into Naruto, placing kisses on his neck.

Naruto shuddered in pleasurable response.

Sasuke placed more kisses against Naruto's neck, his hands running down either arm of the blonde as he whimpered softly to Sasuke's soft touches. Sasuke slowly slid a hand up the back of Naruto's shirt, slowly gliding his fingertips up the blonde's back. Naruto shivered and moaned softly into Sasuke's ear, Naruto's sweet moans egged the Uchiha boy on thus causing him to bite down on the nape of Naruto's neck. Naruto yelped in response. Sasuke gently kissed the spot he had bitten, Naruto moaned again. Sasuke slowly ran his hand down Naruto's back, carefully pushing his finger tips down the back of the blonde's jeans.

Naruto's eyes widened with shock, where was Sasuke putting his hands?

"Sasuke?" He yelped out.

Sasuke pulled back to face Naruto, "What's wrong?"

"Y-you're hand Sasuke!" the blonde's face grew red with embarrassment.

"But, what's wrong with my hand being there?" Sasuke replied in a dull tone.

"It shouldn't be there!" Naruto grunted.

"It's okay for _my_ hand to be there..." Sasuke replied gently placing a kiss on Naruto's neck again.

Naruto whimpered helplessly, allowing Sasuke's hand to slide further down the back of his jeans. Sasuke stopped kissing and nipping at the blonde's neck, pulling away. Sasuke swiftly pulled his shirt over his head, revealing his toned abs and flat stomach. Naruto blushed shyly as he looked down at Sasuke's chest, Sasuke's lips crashed against Naruto's, and he slowly tugged at Naruto's shirt.

"Lift your arms up." Sasuke whispered.

At demand, Naruto immediately lifted up both his arms, allowing Sasuke to pull the blonde's shirt up, and over his head. Sasuke pulled the blonde's shirt up slowly, as he watched the blonde's stomach and the fabric slide over his toned abs. As soon as the cloth was removed Sasuke threw the shirt to the floor, and immediately pressing his lips to the blonde's exposed flesh. Kissing his chest carefully, and gently, Naruto moaned gently as Sasuke's cold fingertips ran up his chest, stopping at his nipple, Sasuke kissed Naruto's right nipple, while taking the other between his fingertips as he caressed the nub, Sasuke pushed out his tongue, placing it on the blonde's right nipple. Sasuke began to slowly lick at the pink nub, sucking it into his mouth, kissing it, licking it, and sucking on it while Naruto moaned and gasped in pleasured response.

"Hn... ugh... Sasuke...mmm!"

Sasuke pulled away from Naruto's red, wet nipple, kissing it "Naruto..." he moaned. Naruto's eyes were glazed over and his face was bright pink. Sasuke shuffled away from Naruto, Naruto shuffled back to, sitting on his bottom. Naruto looked away to his side, too embarrassed to look at Sasuke.

Naruto's eyes shot down to his legs, spread apart and Sasuke knelt between them.

"S- Sasuke! W-what are you doing down there?" Naruto asked the Uchiha, his eyes looking up at Naruto, full of mischief and lust.

Sasuke smirked at Naruto before placing his thumb to the button on the blonde's jeans.

"Sasuke!" Naruto shrieked grabbing onto Sasuke's hair, tugging at it "S- Stop!"

"It's okay Naruto..." Sasuke replied calmly, smirking as he flicked his eyes down to the zipper "Just relax..." Sasuke slid the zipper down and began to tug at Naruto's jeans, pulling them down his thighs, and along with it, his boxers.

Naruto's face flushed a ferocious shade of red as he saw his erection bounce out his jeans. Sasuke smirked as he placed his lips at the tip of Naruto's length, gently kissing the red tip before slowly running his tongue along the slit.

Sasuke moaned as he slid his tongue around the tip, and then swallowing it into his mouth. He began to slowly let his tongue slide under Naruto's length as he pulled his head back and forth and Naruto's erect shaft.

Naruto panted, placing his placing his palms over his face to hide his flushed cheeks.

"Mmmn... ugh, w-wait! ...Sasuke... no..."

But Sasuke didn't wait, he pulled his lips of Naruto's shaft kissing the tip again and sucking it sensually. Naruto felt himself pushed on the brink of climaxing as Sasuke's tongue carefully and softly licked and sucked at him, but with effort, Naruto held back.

Without warning, Sasuke began to suck harshly at Naruto's aroused member, pushing his mouth onto Naruto's shaft, sucking as he bobbed his head back and forth fast. Naruto bit on his lip, feeling pleasure overwhelm his body, ecstasy filling him. Unable to hold back any longer, Naruto came, exploding into the Uchiha's mouth.

Naruto's eyes widened and he gasped, watching Sasuke's head pull back slowly, his warm lips sliding off his length.

"I-I.." Naruto stuttered, he couldn't believe he came in Sasuke's mouth.

Sasuke slid his fingers across the white liquid smeared around his lips, pushing it to the corners of his mouth as he licked each corner, licking every drop of come back in his mouth as he swallowed.

"Mmmn, Naruto..." Sasuke moaned licking his fingers clean.

Naruto sat, gob shocked at Sasuke "Don't lick it you pervert!" he screeched.

Sasuke just smirked. Looking up at Naruto's shocked blue eyes. Sasuke slowly knelt up, grabbing onto Naruto's shoulders as he pulled Naruto close to him, their lips crashing together. Sasuke probed his tongue between Naruto's parted lips, sliding his tongue in, brushing it against Naruto's. Naruto could taste his cum on Sasuke's tongue as it teased with his own. As perverted as it may sound, Naruto liked the taste of his cum, tasting it from Sasuke's mouth and tongue... this made him even more turned on.

Naruto moaned as they kissed, Sasuke, slowly pulled his tongue out of Naruto's mouth looking at the blonde with his dark eyes, Naruto opened his eyes as he felt Sasuke leave their passionate kiss.

Sasuke gently pushed Naruto's shoulder, turning him over so that he lay on his stomach. Naruto grunted in discomfort, "This isn't... ugh, comfortable Sasuke." Sasuke stood up as he scanned Naruto's small apartment room, he ran to Naruto's bed, pulling his pillows off if then running back to Naruto.

"Here, put this under your stomach and the other under your chest, and maybe this will make it more comfortable." He said softly, placing the pillows under Naruto's stomach and chest. "There. More comfortable now?"

"Yes..." Naruto said softly as he blushed, "Thanks Sasuke."

Sasuke smirked, and then put a leg over the blonde's legs so that he was kneeling above his legs, both in between Sasuke's knees.

"Sasuke... what are you-!" Naruto cut himself off as he felt a warm, wet tongue prodding at him. Naruto let out a struggled 'moan' as he felt it slip into his entrance the feeling of Sasuke warm tongue inside him made his body quiver and shudder in pleasure. "S-S- Sasuke...?" Naruto whispered as he felt his eyes begin to slide shut.

Sasuke would pull his tongue out run it along the rim of Naruto's tight hole before pushing it back in. Repeating the process a few times until he was satisfied with the slickness, Naruto moaned softly as Sasuke did this. Naruto softly whispered Sasuke's name as he felt it slide out his entrance.

Sasuke kissed Naruto's back, trailing his kissed all over the blonde's rear. Naruto purred in response to Sasuke's tender touches, but he felt knots form in his stomach as he heard Sasuke undoing his belt and the sound of a zipper being pulled down and hearing the faint sound of Sasuke sliding the fabric of his jeans and boxers down his thighs, feeling the fabric fall at Sasuke's knees, brushing against Naruto's legs beneath him.

"S-Sasuke...?" Naruto trembled.

"Shhh" Sasuke replied softly, as he kissed Naruto's right butt check then rubbing it with his hand "It'll be okay Naruto..."

Naruto didn't know it was going to be okay, but he trusted Sasuke, he screwed his eyes shut, burying his head into his folded arms in front of him.

Naruto's body jerked and tightened as he felt the hard tip of Sasuke as he slowly entered the blonde. It wasn't long before the Uchiha was deep, really deep in the blonde. Naruto wailed in response.

"S- SASUKEEE!"

"It's okay, just relax Naruto..." Sasuke comforted Naruto, his hands grasped on his butt cheeks as he spread them apart.

Naruto tried to relax but the feeling of Sasuke tight within him was painful, he bit on his bottom lip as Sasuke's hips began to rock slowly into Naruto.

Naruto grunted, clenching his teeth "Sasuke!" he wailed as Sasuke's hips pressed up against his behind.

"It's okay Naruto." Sasuke told the blonde in front of him as he panted.

**-To be continued-**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Naruto clawed the wooden floor beneath them. He could feel Sasuke's pumping member as it pushed inside him, Naruto had endured things much more painful than this. But something didn't feel right. I mean, Naruto was a guy and so was Sasuke…

"S-Sasuke, wait! Stop…" Naruto panted, his eyes screwed shut.

Sasuke stopped rocking his hips gently into Naruto's and stopped, "What is it?" he asked bluntly.

"We can't do this Sasuke, it's not right… Can you take, erm your _thingy _out me now?" He asked Sasuke. Hearing the strain in Naruto's voice, Sasuke pulled out of Naruto.

Naruto felt his body feel instantly released, his body falling flat on the floor as he felt Sasuke leaving his entrance.

"What's wrong Naruto?" Sasuke asked concerned as he sat behind Naruto, Naruto still lying on the floor with his pillows beneath him. "Why stop now?"

"Sasuke, we're boys. Boy's don't do this with other boys… no matter how much they might love them." Naruto's tone was cold as he spoke. "You should leave Sasuke…"

Sasuke didn't know what to say. He finally kissed Naruto, confessed his feelings for him only to be rejected by him after? Sasuke really had no idea what to say to Naruto.  
Sasuke pulled up his pants, retrieved his shirt off the floor putting it back on with a struggle.

He stood watching Naruto for a few seconds before leaving the blonds' apartment. He still lay on the floor, semi-naked. He was quiet, Sasuke wondered what he could be thinking, why tell him now? Why didn't he just save them both the trouble and say what he felt from the start?

Sasuke walked out the door of Naruto's apartment closing the door behind him as he left the blond; he walked through the village which was now quiet as it was now late in the evening.

He walked alone, his hands in his pockets, kicking small stones that were in his way as I walked through the market up to the Uchiha household.

Like Naruto, Sasuke didn't have a family to return home to… that's why he liked Naruto. Even though he had no-one he was always so cheerful, he got bullied a lot, and still he managed to smile not to mention Naruto had the cheesiest grin Sasuke had ever seen. Naruto was cute, honest and caring.

He just wanted Naruto to know that someone loves him and wants to care for him. Sasuke wanted to. He wanted to be the one who would keep Naruto smiling, he would protect Naruto. Love him, and care for him better than anyone. But how could he, when Naruto wouldn't let him.

Sasuke fell onto his bed, he kicked off his sandals and threw his shirt to the floor as he curled himself up into his cold blankets. He thought about Naruto, Naruto was alone too right now…

He would see Naruto tomorrow at school, maybe he could try talking to him again.

The sharp ring of the alarm clock deafened Sasuke's ears as it awoke him for another day. He looked out his window, the curtains which were already pushed neatly to each side as it brought in the warm rays of sunlight. Sasuke groaned as he pulled himself out of bed, dragging himself to the bathroom.

Sasuke stood in the shower, running his fingers through his raven black hair. His body wet, and the lathery soap all over his toned body as he washed himself in the shower. He thought about approaching Naruto today when he met him at school, he wouldn't be gentle with Naruto this time. He would demand an answer out of him and find out why he suddenly changed his feelings.

Sasuke walked into the locker rooms of the school for his morning gym class, he walked over to his locker plonking his bag on the bench next to Naruto.

"Hey Naruto," Sasuke said casually as he approached Naruto who was sitting quietly on the bench a gloomy aura surrounding the usually quirky blond.

"Hi." Naruto mumbled, not even bothering to look at Sasuke.

Sasuke glanced back to Naruto as he opened his locker, taking off his clothes in front of the blonde who was already dressed in his usual small shorts and t-shirt.

He watched Naruto as he unbuttoned his white school shirt, folding it neatly as he stored it into the locker. Then moving onto his black school pants as he undid those, sliding them down his strong legs.

He caught Naruto blushing as his pants hit the floor, Naruto's head was staring ahead but his head lifted and eyes widened as he saw the pants lying at Sasuke's feet. Naruto stood up quickly, turning the corner into the showers which were empty as it was first lesson and everyone else was getting ready for gym.

Sasuke quickly stuffed his trousers into his locker and quickly pulled out his gym shorts out of his bag, pulling them up in a hurry as he chased after Naruto, his chest still bare.

He turned the corner to where the showers where, Naruto stood against the tiles, his arms wrapped around himself.

Sasuke walked up to the blond slowly, "Naruto?" It was usually Sasuke who would blush while Naruto got changed for gym next to him. Before yesterday, Naruto never really seemed to care whether Sasuke was in the shower or getting changed next to him.

Sasuke walked over to Naruto, putting his hand on his shoulder. "What's wrong Naruto?" he asked in a gentle voice.

Naruto just turned his head to Sasuke, his eyebrows furrowed and his cheeks pink as he blushed. "We're both guys Sasuke!" Naruto hissed at Sasuke as he tried to whisper.

"I know Naruto, but what's wrong with us being guys? It doesn't mean we can't love each other Naruto." Sasuke whispered as he gently rubbed the blonds' shoulder as he tried to comfort him.

"No Sasuke, we can't!" Naruto hissed back at Sasuke but Sasuke had already pressed his lips against Naruto's. Naruto let out muffled moans of anger as Sasuke pressed hard against his lips, making it hard for the blond to breathe let alone say anything!

Naruto used all his force, pushing Sasuke's smooth chest away from him, as his lips pulled away from Naruto's.

"What do you think you're doing teme?" Naruto hissed through gritted teeth "I hate you!" Before storming out of the showers only to bump into Neji Hyuga on the way out.

"Oh Neji!" Naruto gasped as he felt himself hit into the tall built Hyuga.

Neji Hyuga the gang leader of the all boy gang in the whole school. He was he the toughest in the whole school and feared by everyone, all except Sasuke Uchiha.

"Naruto." Neji replied bluntly as his eyes flicked over to Sasuke who stood in the showers in nothing but his shorts. "Tch. Fools." He hissed before pushing Naruto out of his way.

Naruto caught his balance again, rubbing the arm Neji had pushed him with, he glanced over to Sasuke giving him a cold stare before storming off himself.

Sasuke sighed as he watched Naruto walk away. He walked back to his locker next to Naruto's, as he pulled his shirt over his head.

He walked out onto the soccer pitch where he was greeted by Shikamaru and Kiba who ran upto him.

"Yo Sasuke!" Kiba whopped as he held a hand up to the Uchiha.

Sasuke just looked at his hand as it swayed above them in the air,

"Okay then…" Kiba continued as his arm quickly dropped back to his side "You pumped to play some soccer?"

"No." Sasuke said with a dull face walking to the goal post where Naruto usually stood whenever they had soccer. This was usually because none of the others wanted him playing in the game, scorning the blonde when he would try to tackle someone or kick a goal. They still scowled at the blond in goal too, shouting abuse at him if he'd miss a ball, defending his goal for his team, or missing. So either way Naruto got blamed.

"Hey Naruto," Sasuke said as he strolled casually up to Naruto trying to strike some sort of conversation.

"Go away Sasuke!" Naruto whimpered helplessly as he really hated Sasuke's presence.

"But I always come and stand by the goal during ever soccer game."

"I know… Just, go away Sasuke! You're annoying me!" The blond whined.

Sasuke sighed as his arms flopped to his sides "Fine, I'll go." He said as he shuffled away from Naruto.

He felt someone's eyes watching him as he walked to the end of the field, Neji Hyuga was watching with those grey piercing eyes.

Sasuke narrowed his eyes at the Hyuga, raising an eyebrow as he plonked himself on the wooden bench at the top of the field. "What's his problem?"

He sat there during the whole hour watching all the boys run up and down the field kicking a ball and in a post. Sasuke didn't see the point in soccer; it was a silly sport like all the rest.

He watched Naruto watching the blond all enthusiastic in goal. That warm smile on his face as he watched the other boys play the sport while he stood watching in goal.

As soon as the soccer game was over all the boys headed back to the locker room as they all stripped off and showered. Sasuke stood washing his body and hair as he minded his own business, as he tried not to stare at Naruto too much who was showering in the corner next to Rock Lee.

"Sasuke!" Kiba said as he stood next to Sasuke turning his shower head on. Kiba shook his head under the water as it hit his damp hair. "That was a good game," he grinned "It's a shame you don't get involved in the game." Kiba sighed rubbing the bar of soap between his palms.

"I have no interest in sport." Sasuke said as he ran his hand over his toned abs then turning the shower off as he walked through the open shower and into the locker room, pulling a towel off the hanger and wrapping it around his waist.

He opened the locker door as he shook his damp hair, he caught a glimpse of blonde. Which caused him to stop and stare at Naruto, who had a long towel draped over his chest.

Naruto looked at him with an emotionless face.

Sasuke smiled at the blonde who had now opened his own locker, not paying attention to Sasuke too much.

"What's wrong Naruto, why won't you talk to me?" Sasuke asked, in a sort of pleading way as he pulled up his boxers and trousers. His eyes clued contently on Naruto as he rummaged through his locker.

"Sasuke, I just… Ugh, I'm a guy okay? I mean what would happen to us, or _me_ if anyone ever found out what happened?" he sighed as he pulled his boxers up his legs under the towel. "I mean you'd be okay, but me… it'd be even more reason to make fun of me!"

"But, I wouldn't let anyone hurt you Naruto…" Sasuke's voice was soft and filled with lust as he neared the blond.

Naruto felt his knees buckle as he stared back into Sasuke's dark, alluring eyes that beckoned him to come closer. Almost hypnotizing him.

Suddenly Kiba's voice caused Naruto to jump back from Sasuke. "That was a good shower!" Kiba grinned, walking past Naruto and Sasuke. Sasuke's body was bent, and his lips were slightly puckered as he had frozen when Kiba had appeared and interrupted them

"What's with you Sasuke?" Kiba asked the Uchiha, dazed at his position.

Sasuke quickly straightened his back turning back to his locker door pretending to look for something as he cleared his throat, "Ahem hem!" He coughed "Nothing…"

"Oh. I'll just mind my own business now…" he said before turning his back on Sasuke and Naruto.

Sasuke finished sorting himself before zooming out the locker room and walked across the field to the back building for chemistry. He had kissed Naruto twice now, and he was about to kiss him for a third time! But Kiba, that annoying bastard ruined it, Naruto looked like he wanted to kiss Sasuke too…

Sasuke pulled up his stool at his desk in the chem. Lab. He didn't know why they even did lessons in the lab all they did was copy out of text books. Sasuke felt a hair rising shriek as he heard two very familiar voices call, "Sasuke!"

Ino and Sakura ran up to Sasuke's desk, the smell of strong floral perfumes burned his eyes and made his nose tingle as a gale of it blew his way as the blonde and pink haired girl pushed past another to Sasuke's side.

"I said I was going to sit next to Sasuke today!" Ino groaned as she pressed her hip against Sakura's pushing the scrawnier girl aside.

"But I won that netball match fair and square Ino pig!" Sakura hissed, shoving the blonde girl into the desk behind them.

"You can sit next to mee Ino!" A plumb boy eating a packet of chips said, sitting at the desk Ino had fallen into.

"No way!" Ino scowled rubbing her back, glaring at Sakura as she sat in the stool next to Sasuke "You're not supposed to be eating crisps in here Choji!" Ino continued as she lectured Choji.

Sasuke spun his head to the side as he heard the class door open, it was Naruto.

"Naruto?" Sasuke called to the blond.

Naruto just looked at Sasuke then walked quietly to a desk in the back corner of the class.

Sasuke immediately stood up.

"Hey Sasuke! Where are you going?" Sakura screeched at Sasuke back as he walked to the back of the class, completely ignoring Sakura.

"May I sit with you today Sakura-chan?" a bold boy with thick eyebrows asked as he blushed.

Sakura just sighed and slunk over on the desk, Ino chuckling in the background at Sakura's misfortune.

Sasuke pulled up the stool next to Naruto at his desk sitting himself down quickly.

"Naruto I-" Sasuke whispered but was again rudely interrupted by Kakashi sensei as he entered the room.

"Sorry I'm late; I seemed to have forgotten where I was supposed to be." He lied as he laughed lightly, holding his hand up to the class.

"Liar" The class mumbled.

"Okay everyone, text books out and copy!" he said enthusiastically as he sat down at the teachers desk pulling out the small red book he always had glued to his hand, Icha Icha Paradise.

"As I was saying," Sasuke said getting back to what he was trying to say before Kakashi sensei came in late.

Naruto pulled out his text book and began to copy down the words on the text book.

"Well Naruto, I was wondering…"

"I'm trying to do work here Sasuke!" Naruto snapped at the Uchiha who was now dazed, shocked and confused!

"You're trying to, study?" Sasuke spoke slowly, unable to believe what he was hearing from Naruto. It wasn't usual for the blond. "Well, Okay…" Sasuke said, pulling out his own text book as he sat quietly next to Naruto as they both copied out paragraphs from the text books. Sasuke occasionally peeking over to Naruto's implying that he couldn't read it on his own text book due to drawings of inappropriate body places…

The lesson seemed quicker than it usually was, the school bell rang to end 2nd period.

"I'll wait for you outside the convenience store outside the school gates today when school's over. OK?" Sasuke said as he walked out of the class room, Naruto just nodded as he stuffed his notebooks in his backpack.

Sasuke waited outside the convenience store, he had already dealt with the crowd of girls that surrounded him every day after school asking him what his plans were for the evening and even waved good bye to Kiba after he left detention.

What was taking him so damn long?

Sasuke decided to go back into the biology lab where all the frogs and fish were kept in school which is where Naruto would sometimes hang out after school.

Sasuke walked into school passing a class where he heard low grunts and Naruto's voice.

"Naruto's voice!" Sasuke mumbled to himself as he slowly approached the door to where he heard Naruto, peeping through the small glass window.

It was Neji and Naruto. Neji had Naruto pinned against the black board and two board dusters grasped in Naruto's hands as Neji's hands were tight around Naruto's wrists.

What was he doing to Naruto?

Sasuke, swung the door to the side as it slid open swiftly, Neji and Naruto's head both turned to the door where Sasuke stood, his fists clenched tightly, glaring dangerously at Neji.

"Get away from Naruto!" Sasuke growled fiercely. His lips curling up as he growled at Neji, like he'd pounce on Neji like a wild wolf.

"Sasuke?" Naruto gasped as his eyes stared at the terrifyingly angry

"I came to look for you, you were taking too long dobe!" Sasuke said sternly as he looked at Naruto, his furious eyes getting more dangerous as he flicked them to Neji's smug. "I told you, get away from Naruto. Or I'll hurt you!"

Neji threw his head forward as he chuckled. "Why do you care about Naruto so much Sasuke? Hm?" he asked.

"Because, I just do!" Sasuke growled, marching up to Neji and Naruto, slapping his fingers around Neji's arm so that they curled around his arm. "Now, get away from him. Or I _will_ hurt you Neji Hyuga."

"Hahaha!" Neji laughed hysterically "Do you love Naruto?" He asked, his eyes screwed up as he laughed.

"Where did you- I mean, what are you talking about Neji?" Sasuke asked staring at Neji as he continued to giggle at his own words.

As soon as he had calmed himself down, Neji looked at Sasuke. His face was still smug,  
"Sasuke Uchiha. The top in the class, all the girls love him. And he's in love with Naruto… a guy. The most hated guy in school! You two will be finished!" He hissed as he smirked. "I wonder what would happen if this came out…?"

**-To be continued-**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter rated M for LEMON/YAOI  
**

**Chapter 3**

"Neji, stop being a jerk and just leave Naruto alone!" Sasuke growled as he pulled one of Neji's arms away from Naruto, swinging Neji to face him.

Naruto stood there rubbing his wrist, watching the two glare at one another.

"I heard you two in the showers, "Oh but we're guys! Guys don't go out with other guys!" Neji said, his voice mocking Naruto. "What's wrong with us being guys? It doesn't mean we can't love each other?" Impersonating Sasuke "How gay!" he chuckled.

Sasuke's upper lip curled as he growled ferociously at Neji. _How dare he?_

Suddenly Sasuke swung his arm back, swinging it across the Hyuga's face. Neji's head flew back and his body followed after as he was thrown into the rows of desks in the classroom by Sasuke's fist.

"Sasuke!" Naruto gasped staring at Neji lying on the floor, chairs and desks toppled on top of him.

"I warned you." Sasuke said rubbing his fist as he watched Neji struggle back up off the floor. His nose was popped thanks to Sasuke's powerful blow. He stood up rubbing his nostrils as the blood from it wiped off on his fingers.

"Bastard!" Neji hissed looking at the blood on his fingers; he glared at Sasuke walked up to him fast ready to blow him back. But Sasuke was too quick for him as he caught Neji's fist in the palm of his hand pushing it back, then grabbing a hold of his shirt collar.

"What were you doing to Naruto?" Sasuke asked Neji, hissing through gritted teeth. "What did he ever do to you to deserve any of your shit?"

"Sasuke don't, it's okay. I'm okay, I swear so just leave it." Naruto said trembling.

"If he ever…" Sasuke said turning to look at the blond before getting cut off by Neji.

"Go on, listen to your bitch." Neji chuckled, but he wasn't laughing after Sasuke punched him hard in his stomach before throwing him onto the floor. He groaned as he curled up in a ball on the floor, clutching at his stomach.

Sasuke sighed as he turned around to leave out the door with the blond, he didn't want to leave it at just that with the Hyuga he wanted to beat him more for even attempting getting close to Naruto.

"So what was all that about with Neji?" Sasuke asked, trying to keep up with the blonds' fast pace as they walked home.

"It's nothing." Naruto mumbled still racing ahead.

"Naruto!" Sasuke yelled finally catching up to him, pulling his shoulder as he spun him around to face him. Naruto was crying. "Naruto…" Sasuke cooed as he wiped tears away from his cheeks.

"What's wrong Naruto…?" Sasuke asked, he hated seeing the blond cry.

"I just… ugh, it's nothing Sasuke. Please just leave it!" He groaned.

"No Naruto, I can't leave it. What's making you so upset?" he said gently gripping onto the blonds' fingers. "Was it that ass Neji Hyuga? Cause if it was, I'll go and kick his ass right now!" he hissed.

Naruto laughed lightly, this made Sasuke feel a little better.

"What's going on Naruto?" he asked, his tone softer. "What is it you're not telling me Naruto… I know there's something going on but why won't you tell me?" he asked his grip on Naruto's fingers getting tighter.

"It's seriously nothing Sasuke." Naruto mumbled as he smiled.

Sasuke didn't believe the blond, but he decided not to claw deeper at Naruto. He'd tell him when he was ready.

Sasuke walked Naruto home, both holding hands secretly as they walked through the village to Naruto's apartment. They reached the front door as Naruto opened it.

"Naruto," Sasuke said quickly, Naruto turned to listen to what Sasuke wanted to say. "Why were you acting so, distant today?"

Naruto sighed walking into the apartment; he threw his bag on the floor and walked over to the sink as he poured himself a glass of water. Sasuke stood at the open door, was Naruto inviting him in?

Sasuke walked through the girth, closing the door behind him walking over to the sink next to Naruto.

"Sasuke, the only reason I told you I hated you today was because I was scared about this, these feelings I feel for you… They're impure feelings, I can't seem to accept them. And no-one else will either… I could never hurt you." Naruto said as he sat at the table. "I just thought if I acted like I didn't care, people wouldn't assume anything… and that you would leave me alone." He murmered.

"But why would you want me to leave you alone Naruto?" Sasuke asked, interested Naruto was finally opening up…

"It was so you wouldn't get close enough to find out the truth…" Naruto whimpered.

_What truth?_ Sasuke thought as he watched Naruto. "What are you talking about Naruto?" Sasuke asked, pulling up a seat Next to Naruto.

Naruto looked up at Sasuke, who was waiting for a response. Instead of answering the Uchiha he grabbed his shoulders as he pressed his lips against Sasuke's lips hard as he kissed him.

Sasuke, dazed and high off the feeling of Naruto's lips quickly forgot everything as he placed a hand on Naruto's face, running his fingers through his blond locks: tugging at them as Naruto probed his tongue in between his lips.

Sasuke's heart began to race again, how was Naruto able to make him feel this way?

Sasuke pulled away from Naruto's lips with effort, "Naruto, I will always love you no matter what." He panted.

Naruto simply just smiled softly. "Sasuke, I'm going to let you have all of me." Naruto said as he stood up from the chair, slowly stepping to his bed in the corner of his apartment.

Sasuke watched the blond as he sat at the end of the bed. He sat down; looking at Sasuke as he slowly unbuttoned his white school shirt Sliding if off his smooth shoulders, his eyes waiting for Sasuke. "Sasuke…" he said softly.

Sasuke stood up slowly from the chair, walking over to Naruto. He sat on the bed next to him. He smiled at the Uchiha softly, he still didn't look certain.

Sasuke gently brushed away Naruto's blond bangs to the side of his face as he leant in closer to him, pressing his lips to Naruto's cheek.

Naruto blushed and he shrugged as Sasuke pulled back to look at him again. "This is it Sasuke, no going back."

"I know." Sasuke replied, smiling at Naruto. He meant what he said, _no matter what_.

Their lips met yet again, this time they kissed there was more passion as Sasuke licked, sucked and played with Naruto's tongue. Sasuke quickly unbuttoned his shirt as they kissed; he felt Naruto's fingers work at the belt on his school trousers.

They continued to kiss as they undressed, slowly running wet tongues against one another's as they slowly slipped into each other's mouths kissing, lips pressing and parting as saliva would dribble out of their mouths, parting to catch their breath then quickly re-connecting to do it all again.

Sasuke helped Naruto undo his own trousers, pulling them down to his ankles and throwing all their clothing garments to the floor. The room quickly grew hot as they lay on Naruto's bed naked, a thin layer of sweat already covering their bodies as Sasuke hovered over Naruto's smaller body beneath him as they continued to kiss.

"Naruto…" Sasuke whispered parting from their long kiss.

Naruto smiled at Sasuke who was on top of him, "I love you…" he whimpered.

Sasuke kissed Naruto's lips again, "I love you too… Naruto…" and then prepared both of them as he would enter Naruto.

He spat on his fingers as he then placed it at Naruto's entrance. Naruto's body tensed at the contact of Sasuke's wet fingers to his puckered hole.

"Naruto, relax…" Sasuke said softly as he watched the blonds' face, slowly pushing his fingers into the blonds' hole.

"Aahh!" Naruto wailed as Sasuke's fingers entered his tight entrance.

"Shh, shh…" Sasuke hushed the blond. Naruto bit onto his lower lip as Sasuke continued to push his fingers into his hole, stretching him out so that when Sasuke properly entered him… it wouldn't hurt as much.

Sasuke very slowly stretched the blond out until he felt it was enough. He withdrew his fingers from Naruto's tight hole, then quickly grabbing a hold on his member. He pumped it a few times before positioning the hard tip at Naruto's slightly stretched hole.

"Naruto…" he panted "I'm going to enter you, now don't be afraid… I'd never hurt you… if it hurts, I'll stop." He said, confirming the plan before pushing himself into Naruto.

Naruto bit onto his lip harder as he nodded, letting Sasuke know he was fine with him entering.

Sasuke nodded, slightly comforted knowing Naruto was fine with him to go ahead. Sasuke took a deep breath, holding it in his chest as he very slowly pushed his hips forward into Naruto's hole.

"Aahh…" Sasuke gasped as he felt his throbbing member enter into Naruto warm, wet entrance.

"Naruto shuddered and his body tensed as he felt the Uchiha in him.

Sasuke placed his two fingers from his left hand up to Naruto's lips, "Bite on my fingers Naruto, not your lip." Sasuke told the blond as he rubbed Naruto's swollen bottom lip with the fingers he offered to him.

Naruto accepted Sasuke's fingers into his mouth as he gently held them between his teeth, he didn't actually plan on using them as a replacement for his lip.

Sasuke held his fingers in place between Naruto's teeth as he started to push himself deeper into the tight, sweet hole. Sasuke pushed his hips hard into the blond, feeling the tear of innocent skin as he tore through Naruto, his member filling him.

"Aaaahhh" Naruto wailed as he bit down hard into Sasuke's two fingers. Sasuke hissed in pleasure as he felt Naruto's sharp teeth bit hard into the skin on his fingers.

"Shall, I keep going?" Sasuke panted.

Naruto didn't say anything, but nodded quickly. His eyes screwed shut.

With Naruto's confirmation again, Sasuke began to slowly push and pull himself in and out of Naruto. He felt so wet… so tight, so good!

They made love, heated, wet and slow. Sasuke breathed harshly as his member continued to softly pound Naruto's entrance, Naruto moaned as Sasuke did. His eyes would flicker as he attempted to look at Sasuke, but they would often shut themselves while they made love. He panted, moaned in ecstasy, "Aahhh Sasuke, I- I love you…"

Sasuke bent down, leaning in closer to Naruto causing Naruto's legs to push back even more. He pressed his lips onto Naruto, as he kissed the blond. Naruto eagerly shoved his tongue against Sasuke's lips making his way into Sasuke's mouth.

Naruto dominated the Uchiha's tongue, over powering it with his own as they kissed, Sasuke started to move his hips again. Rocking them as steady and as hard as he could into Naruto as they made out.

Naruto moaned as they kissed, Sasuke could feel himself on the peak of orgasm as they continued to make love. He was unsure whether to let go and cum or to hold it all in, Naruto pulled out from their hot kiss, saliva running down his chin "Sasuke," the blond panted "C-cum in me…" he moaned.

Just hearing those words flow out the blonds' mouth made him want to cum hard. He began to thrust his hips harder into Naruto, his balls slapping against the sweaty, hot skin.

Naruto moaned, writhing in ecstasy as Sasuke hit right into him, hitting his prostate each time he pounded his thick member into him. "Ahhh Sasuke… Sasuke!"

They were at the heat of sex, Naruto and Sasuke both moaned out one another's names as the made love. Naruto's hands found their way under Sasuke's arms and up to his back, where they clawed hard at his skin. Causing Sasuke to moan out in pleasured pain.

Sasuke finally reached his climax when he wailed out Naruto's name as he came hard into the hole still thrusting into the blond.

Naruto's body jerked violently in shock as the cum entered him, he felt the once warm liquid suddenly go cold as it began to dribble out of his entrance. Once Sasuke had fully unloaded, panting harshly as he did he slowly pulled out of Naruto's hole.

Naruto lay on the bed; his face was flushed pink, covered in sweat and his eyes glazed over. Sasuke hadn't forgotten about Naruto's neglected and still hard member, he took it in to his hands as he bent himself in between Naruto's legs.

He slowly sucked the tip into his mouth, quickly sucking hard and fast on his member. Naruto shuddered and felt himself moaning again as he felt his member slip in and out of Sasuke warm, wet mouth.

"Aaahhh Sas-Sasuke…" Naruto moaned, his fingers tangled themselves into the damp dark locks of Sasuke's hair as he slowly ran his hands through his hair. Tugging at it harshly a few times when the sucks where too pleasurable for him to even cope with.

"Aah, mmmnn Sasuke… no st-stop… I, I'm gon-na c-cum!" he panted as Sasuke refused to stop his hard and fast sucks on Naruto hard member, he wasn't going to stop until the blond had came and he knew that Naruto was satisfied.

Sasuke pulled his lips off Naruto's length, still licking the slit as he stopped and spoke, "Cum Naruto, let me taste your cum in my mouth." Sasuke moaned, almost begging Naruto for his milky liquid.

Naruto swallowed down the lump in his throat as he took in Sasuke's lewd request. He nodded quickly but his eyes were wide with shock. Sasuke quickly threw his lips around his member again, sucking him _hard… so hard… _

Naruto wailed out loudly as he came into Sasuke's dirty mouth.

He opened his eyes watching his cum fill the Uchiha's mouth, Sasuke's eyes flickering as he began to swallow his seed.

Sasuke swallowed the harsh liquid, as it burned his throat he groaned as he swallowed it all. He ran his tongue under Naruto's shaft, then circling his tongue at the tip to lick Naruto clean.

"Mmmnn!" he moaned loudly as he looked back up to meet with Naruto's misty blue eyes.

"Oh Sasuke…" Naruto moaned as Sasuke started to lick and bite Naruto's neck.

Naruto giggled as Sasuke licked his neck, "Hey!" he chuckled.

"What?" Sasuke laughed as he lifted his head back up so that the end of their noses met.

Suddenly their light smiles and laughs turned into a serious gaze as they stared into one another's eyes.

"Naruto…" Sasuke whispered as he looked at Naruto. "I love you, so much it's just… unreal…" Sasuke whispered as he caressed Naruto right cheek with his thumb.

Naruto gently closed his eyes as he sighed. "Sasuke, I don't want to be _gay_. But I can't help that I love you. It almost hurts to love you…"

Sasuke furrowed his eyebrows as he pushed his forehead against Naruto's "Dobe." Sasuke groaned "It hurts me too!"

"But I won't hide it, never." Naruto replied.

Sasuke's eyes widened with shock as he gasped, "What…?"

"I will never deny that I love you Sasuke! I love you, I love you, I love you I lo-"

Sasuke's lips pressed hard against Naruto's lips as he cut the blond off from his rant. They quickly fell into another deep kiss.

After lying together a while and kissing, Sasuke eventually left Naruto's apartment. Sasuke almost skipped home, he had butterflies in his stomach as he thought about Naruto. Nobody could make him change his mind, he loved Naruto and it was final.

The next morning Sasuke walked into school, the entrance that was usually crowded by students lingering around was scarce. Until he reached the hallways where a large group of kids stood around his and Naruto's locker row.

Sasuke pushed past the other students as he finally found his way out the crowd to his locker where Naruto stood facing Naruto. Sasuke's eyes scanned over to his and Naruto's locker doors which had notes saying; "Fag!","Homo". The usual childish comments.

"Hey Neji, you ass!" Sasuke yelled as he stormed up to the Hyuga whose nose was all bust up.

"Here comes the fagot now," he chuckled.

"You have some cheek Neji, I thought I gave you a warning the other day?" Sasuke growled.

"You don't scare me Uchiha!" he hissed as he violently shoved Naruto.

"What do you-" Sasuke yelled as he stepped towards Neji but was startled as he saw Naruto storm pass him as he too pushed Neji hard, almost causing the tall Hyuga to lose his balance.

The crowd shrieked in excitement as Neji caught himself, glaring at Naruto.

"Oh so, now the bitch is defending his master?" he chuckled.

"Was that supposed to be some kind of lame gay joke about me and Sasuke?" Naruto asked.

Neji's face went serious after hearing Naruto. "Yeah, it is." But a grin quickly formed on his face, "So you admit you and Sasuke…?"

"Yeah!" Naruto yelled. "Yes we are! We love each other, we're gay!"

Sasuke gasped as the words flew out of Naruto's mouth, loud for everyone to hear him.

Everyone suddenly went silent quickly after Naruto. Naruto's eyes quickly began to shoot to everyone's shocked expressions, what had he just done?

Sasuke broke the silence, "Yeah, that's right. Me and Naruto are both, gay." He coughed as he walked next to Naruto as he draped his arm over the smaller blonds' shoulders. Naruto gasped as he felt Sasuke's arm around him.

Suddenly a feisty bob-cut haired boy pushed through the crowd as he marched up to Sasuke and Naruto. His eyebrows were furrowed as he stared hard at the two boys stood together.

"He looks mad. Is he going to punch him or something?" a voice mumbled from within the pack of students.

He threw his arms around Sasuke and Naruto as he hugged the two boys, who froze in shock at Rock-Lee's forward action.

"You both are so brave," he cried as he looked at both of the boys lovingly, "You never let these _**pricks**_ get in the way of what you both share! I'm so proud!" he wailed as he stood back from them, turning around to the crowd "I too have a confession to make!" he said sternly as he eyed the crowd.  
"I love you Gaara!" he yelled as he fell to one knee on the ground, his hand on his chest.

The crowd slowly shifted apart to Gaara who stood in the centre, his face frozen like stone. He marched up to Rock-Lee as he smacked him on the head for his foolish comment in public. The crowd's attention soon turned to the two boys who bickered.

Sasuke turned to smile at the blond in relief, but was forced to look at Sakura and Ino who walked up to their beloved Sasuke-kun with puppy dogs eyes.

"So it's official, the two of you are really together?" Sakura asked as she eyes them.

"Yep" Sasuke replied.

"Aahh, I am so happy for you guys!" she and Ino squealed as their minds began to wonder off. "Well we'll talk to you boys later!" they squeaked as they skipped off.

The crowd broke off, a few people leaving the scene making Sasuke and Naruto's news stuff of the past as they all ganged up on Neji.

"So you think it's fun to make fun of people who are in love!" Kiba yelled at Neji.

"How could he?" Rock-Lee wailed.

"It's not fun to make fun of homo's." Shikamaru said bluntly as he shook his head.

"Yeah I saw we get him for always being such an ass to everyone, especially the time I got turned down when I asked Hinata to go out with me!" Kiba moaned.

"Yeah! Make love and not war!" the small crowd yelled as they moved in on Neji.

Sasuke and Naruto went off on their day, happy. Knowing people didn't care what gender you were, love was love just like any other…

**-The End-**

**We tried to give it a happy ending, lol. But when it came to finishing it, we both lost our minds after the sex scene and couldn't seem to write anything more about it! The moral of the story is… SasuNaru conquers all! We love Neji, he's awesome. We just needed a hot bad guy for the fic, and Neji seemed like the perfect guy ;)**

**Reviews would be nice…**

**Thank you for reading, we hope we haven't disappointed you all too much, Akie-chan**


End file.
